Big Hero 6: The Series
Big Hero 6: The Series is an American 3-D computer animated television series directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams. Produced and created at Walt Disney Television Animation and distributed by Walt Disney ABC- Television Group. It started to premeires on Disney Channel from March 9, 2015. The series is based on Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. The series is sequel to the film and takes place after the events from the fillm. The series continues the adventures of young tech prodigy Hiro Hamada. He is joined by the compassionate robot Baymax which is created by Hiro's brother, Tadashi. Hiro and Baymax are also joined by their friends, including Honey Lemon, Go Go, Fred and Wasabi together known as Big Hero 6, as they embark upon new missions for protecting their home, from the high tech villains. Plot The series after the events of the feature film Big Hero 6 and continues the adventures of 14-year-old tech genius Hiro Hamada and the compassionate, cutting-edge robot Baymax created by his late brother Tadashi. Along with his friends Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Go Go and Fred, they form the superhero team Big Hero 6 and embark on high-tech adventures as they protect their city from an array of scientifically enhanced villains. Hiro also faces academic challenges and social trials as the new prodigy at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (SFIT). The show is continued after the ending of the movie. The Big Hero 6's team identities are still secret from the public and Hiro attends SFIT as if everything is back to normal (though Tadashi's death is acknowledged, they do erect a building in his honor and Hiro does receives a grant from the Institute). Hiro also does come up with the name "Big Hero 6" like it is implied at the end of the movie. And then Hiro's and others life is truly reformed when they met an ingenious, Ivona. To overcome the new challenges and also, to secure the people - city from devastations and protect the mankind from viciouses. Voice Cast Main *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada, a 14-year old robotics prodigy. * Scott Adsit as Baymax, an adorably precious inflatable robot built by Tadashi as a Medical Assistant. * Zina Kupriyanovich as Ivona Rambosek, a young teenage perceptive. * Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon, a chemistry enthusiast at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. * Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago, a tough, athletic student. * T.J. Miller as Fred, a geeky comic-book and superhero fanatic who also plays the mascot at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. * Damon Wayans, Jr. as Wasabi, a smart, slightly neurotic youth. Supporting * Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada, Hiro's older brother and Baymax's creator who was died in an explosion at San Fransokyo Tech. * Maya Rudolph as Cass Hamada, Hiro and Tadashi's aunt and guardian. * Nolan North as Predrag Rambosek, a business entrepreneur and Ivona's father. * Alison Brie as Shizue Rambosek, a doctor and Ivona's mother. * Harvey Keitel as Drew Fitzsimmons, Fred's dad who is a wealthy industrialist. * Melendy Britt as Elisabeth Fitzsimmons, Fred's mother who is fashion designer. *Patrick Seitz as Heathcliff, the personal butler of Fred and his father. Villians * Kimberly Brooks and Christine Marie Cabanos as High Voltage, the mother and daughter criminal duo. Development In November 2014, Disney announced that a Big Hero 6 television series was in development and will premiere on Disney Channel in 2015. Accordingly to the directors, after finnishing up the first film Don Hall and Chris Williams they both were assuming on a sequel but rather have an idea of a television series. As John Lassester describes Big Hero 6 need a succession not an epilogue. With the others the both directors discussed and have an opinion of a television series with Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (the creators of Phineas and Ferb). As both returned to direct the series, with the all new crew joining. It reveals all the cast members from previous film would reprise their roles. The series will be continuing animated in CGI 3- D, where as developers has a viewpoint of traditional animation, but later was canceled as it wreck the story plot and characters. The series took development and created at Walt Disney Television Animation Studious, produced by Walt Disney Productions and distributed by Walt Disney ABC-Television Group. On January 25th, 2015, Disney Channel released an official teaser trailer for the series. Broadcast The official teaser trailer of the series was released on January 11, 2015 and it started to took original premiere on March 9, 2015 at Disney Channel. Broadcast from Mon- Fri at 8:00 pm. Trivia * Big Hero 6 The Series will be the second television series to be based on a Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. Although, 101 Dalmatians was the first Disney's 1951 animated feature film to have an animated television series which was originally airs on Disney Channel from March 23, 1953 to April 6, 1956.